The information processing device includes an arithmetic processing device (CPU: Central Processing Unit, hereinafter referred as the CPU), a memory, a plurality of input and output devices (I/O devices). As the I/O devices, an interface device for an external storage device, etc. and a network device for a network are used.
Device drivers are installed to the CPU so that the CPU drives the I/O devices. There is a case that the device driver installed in the CPU collects status of each of the I/O devices and behavioral history of the I/O devices, etc. The device driver collects status of each of the I/O devices and behavioral history of the I/O devices, etc., and executes diagnosis and abnormal detection of each of the I/O devices.
The status and the behavioral history of the I/O devices are stored in registers of the Input and Output device. Therefore, when the plurality of I/O devices is mounted to the information processing device, the device driver separately executes read process of the registers of the I/O devices for each of the I/O devices.